La insoportable compañía de Clarke Griffin
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] El primer día en la Tierra no es tan bueno como Bellamy espera. La princesa aprovecha cada segundo para hacer gala de su autoridad y el ambiente se llena de discusiones sin sentido. Está decidido: Clarke y Bellamy no pueden llevarse bien. Sin embargo, una noche atrapados en un búnker los hace darse cuenta que la compañía del otro no es tan mala después de todo.


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de The 100. Desde el primer momento que empecé la serie mi OTP fue Bellarke TuT es imposible no querer verlos juntos, tan odiosos al principio. En fin, esto es un one-shot que se desarrolla al inicio de la serie, espero que les guste, nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

 **P.D. Si eres mi lector de otro fandom, no me mates. Pronto actualizaré el resto de mis fics, sólo quise distraerme escribiendo esta historia cortita xD**

 **Los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kass Morgan, CW y Jason Rothenberg.**

 **LA INSOPORTABLE COMPAÑÍA DE CLARKE GRIFFIN**

Bellamy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquella rubia prepotente se dirigía a todos como si fuera la dueña del lugar o una especie de mesías que quería poner orden a su conveniencia. Lo que todos querían era salir a respirar el aire fresco de la Tierra, no escuchar su letanía como todo el camino desde el Arca.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es seguro, en cuestión de minutos todos podríamos estar muertos. Lo mejor sería esperar a que nos dieran indicaciones –exclamó Clarke aún sin salir de la nave.

-Lo mejor sería que cerraras la boca y salieras como lo hacen todos, Griffin. De todas formas el circuito está arruinado, no hay forma de comunicarnos con ellos –respondió Bellamy.

-Todavía tenemos las pulseras, saben que estamos vivos.

-¿En una misión homicida? Créeme que no les importa si estamos vivos o no. En estos momentos están celebrando que se libraron de cien delincuentes y que tendrán unas horas más de oxígeno.

-Yo no creo eso.

-Cree lo que quieras, entonces.

Bellamy bajó de la nave y la sensación del pasto debajo de sus pies lo hizo sonreír. No más pisos artificiales ni oxígeno limitado. La brisa movió su cabello, haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su frente. Octavia estaba muy ocupada recorriendo cada metro de la Tierra como para ponerle atención. Pensar que su pequeña hermana había crecido tanto era algo que lo ponía feliz pero lo alarmaba al mismo tiempo. Octavia era hermosa, y ahora que estaba junto al resto de los 100 en un lugar sin vigilancia, era inevitable que algún chico o chica se le acercara más de lo deseado. Tenía que cuidarla muy bien.

Clarke permaneció sentada en la nave, observando a todos desde la puerta. Parecía que estaban disfrutando todo lo que los envolvía, nadie había caído o presentaba alguna reacción desfavorable. Supuso que no tenía nada de malo caminar un poco para experimentarlo en carne propia. Cuando sintió la tierra y el pasto bajo sus pies su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró con expectación. Era una sensación inexplicable, una libertad anhelada desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pensó en su padre, si tan sólo hubiera sido posible para él vivir lo suficiente para ver la Tierra en todo su esplendor por primera vez. Los árboles eran inmensos y toda la vegetación cubría sus alrededores. Hasta entonces no había visto ningún animal como los de los libros, pero pensó que era normal ya que se suponía que ninguna especie había sobrevivido a la Guerra Nuclear.

-Parece que al fin te dignas a pisar la Tierra, princesa –Clarke frunció el ceño ante el mote-. Es bastante metafórico, ¿no lo crees? –exclamó Bellamy recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

Clarke ignoró su comentario y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado. Bellamy la siguió para molestarla un poco más. Todos estaban absortos en sus asuntos y parecía que la rubia estaba de un humor especial, perfecto para que Bellamy se burlara un poco de ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Que no hay reglas.

-Un mundo sin reglas es un mundo caótico –respondió Clarke.

-El mundo es como nosotros lo hacemos. Si todo va viento en popa no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Comenzaremos desde cero. No más limitaciones, no más conteos, no más comida racionada ni prohibiciones de ningún tipo. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

-Suena a que no sabes cómo funcionan las personas.

-¿Crees que tú sí lo sabes por haber leído unos cuantos libros?

-No se trata de los libros, Bellamy. Es sentido común. Las personas quieren dominarse unas a otras y todo lo que esté a su alrededor. Está en nuestra naturaleza. Es nuestro instinto.

Bellamy se acercó a Clarke y la acorraló contra un árbol, su mano derecha al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Qué sabes tú de instintos, princesa? Eres la consentida del Arca, lo tuviste fácil todos estos años. No tuviste qué preocuparte por nada.

Clarke se soltó de su agarre sin inmutarse y siguió caminando. La nave estaba ahora muchos metros más atrás.

-Claro, por eso mismo estuve en prisión y me mandaron aquí.

-Es ilógico que estés consciente de eso y de todas formas no dudes en acatar _sus_ reglas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Clarke se giró para encararlo, harta del rumbo de la conversación-. Claramente no te agrado, no sé ni siquiera por qué te molestas en hablar conmigo. ¿No tienes una anarquía qué liderar? Déjame en paz.

-Estás con nosotros o en nuestra contra, Griffin. Así de simple –sentenció Bellamy viéndola alejarse de él sin voltear a verlo, pero seguro de que lo había oído fuerte y claro.

Clarke intentó no pensar mucho en sus palabras. Claramente no podría competir contra la mayoría, tarde o temprano tendría que acceder a lo que todos quisieran. Sólo esperaba que las decisiones que tomaran estuvieran pensadas con raciocinio y que se acoplaran al bien común. Aunque con alguien como Bellamy a la cabeza, pensó que sería un poco difícil lograr eso.

 _Un mundo sin reglas_ , había dicho.

Qué tontería, Bellamy era un idiota. Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que era un idiota consciente de que lo que planeaba no era viable, y sólo lo hacía para molestarla.

No sabía en qué punto su pequeña guerra sin cuartel se había vuelto hacia ella, pero si ambos tenían madera de líder y tenían propósitos totalmente opuestos era obvio que iban a confrontarse tarde o temprano.

-Estoy dentro, Blake. Y no pienso echarme hacia atrás –susurró para sí misma.

Bellamy regresó a la nave y les ordenó a todos que empezaran a hacer un refugio. Dada la posición del sol, no tardaría demasiado en oscurecer y no sabía qué tan seguros estarían en la Tierra, ni tampoco qué tanto frío haría a la intemperie.

Lo que más le gustaba era que al parecer se había convertido en el líder y todos acataban sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Había unos cuantos que actuaban resignados, pero no suponían ningún problema para él.

Aunque por otro lado estaba la princesa, ella sí sería un reto. Pero a Bellamy le gustaban los retos.

Cuando los primeros rayos de la luna iluminaron la coraza de la nave había dos o tres fogatas encendidas. Algunos miembros habían recolectado frutos y raíces que al parecer eran comestibles. Las órdenes del Arca eran que debían ir al Monte Weather por provisiones, pero ya era tarde para hacerlo dada la distancia que había desde el punto de aterrizaje y la montaña. Además, si iban a empezar de cero era imprescindible que aprendieran a cazar. Si la vegetación había resistido una guerra nuclear, seguramente algún animal con instinto de supervivencia también seguía en las andadas.

Bellamy buscó con la mirada a Octavia y vio que estaba platicando con dos chicos. A uno no lo conocía de nombre, pero el otro era Finn Collins, al que habían encerrado por una estúpida caminata espacial. No era nada personal, pero si podía mantenerlo lejos de su hermana sería mejor para todos.

Wells pasó a su lado y lo chocó accidentalmente con el hombro.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas, Jaha.

-Lo siento –la disculpa no fue sincera, Bellamy se dio cuenta por su forma de fulminarlo con la mirada.

El hijo del canciller era un caso especial. Parecía que no estaba ni con él ni en su contra, más bien estaba en un punto intermedio. Sin embargo, si la ocasión se daba, estaba casi seguro de que se pondría de lado de Clarke.

Y hablando de ella, no la veía por ningún lado. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Después de su pequeña discusión unas horas antes la rubia había seguido su camino y no había regresado al campamento. Si trataba de llegar al Monte Weather por su cuenta sería peligroso. Perder a un miembro el primer día no estaba en sus planes, ni siquiera por tratarse de ella.

-Murphy, ¿has visto a Griffin?

-No, creí que seguía dentro de la nave –respondió el aludido.

-Salió a caminar al igual que todos, pero no la he visto desde esta tarde.

-Bueno, la princesa no es problema mío, Bellamy. Sin ella en el camino el mundo es nuestro.

-Cierra la boca, sigue siendo parte de este grupo aunque no nos guste. Lo mejor será que vaya a buscarla. Tal vez está en problemas.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, quédate aquí para mantener el orden. Y vigila a Octavia, ese chico Finn no me da buena espina.

-De acuerdo.

Bellamy partió en la dirección que Clarke se había ido. Habían pasado si acaso dos horas, pero esperaba que estuviera cerca. La oscuridad del bosque lo envolvió y lamentó no haber traído una linterna. Ni siquiera un arma. _¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba pensando, esa es la respuesta._

El terreno desigual casi lo hizo tropezar un par de veces. Pensó en lo que diría Clarke si lo viera; seguramente se burlaría de él. La idea lo hizo sonreír, pero regresó a la normalidad cuando vio más adelante una bifurcación.

 _Si fuera la princesa, ¿qué camino habría tomado?_

 _El de la derecha, porque para ella todo suele ser muy simbólico._

Bellamy se sorprendió por estar pensando de la misma forma en que Clarke lo hacía. Parecía que estaba más familiarizado con su forma de ser de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ni siquiera llevaban tanto tiempo de conocerse, y aun así Bellamy fue capaz de descifrar el enigma mental que era Clarke Griffin. No fue tan complicado, hacer todo lo que el Arca le ordenaba era más o menos su filosofía de vida. Bellamy se decepcionó un poco, una chica con el carácter de Clarke sería excepcional si supiera pensar por sí misma.

El camino seguía y seguía muchos metros más adelante. Supuso que ya llevaba media hora caminando aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez Clarke había regresado y había tomado un camino distinto y para estas alturas ya estaría de vuelta en el campamento, mientras él seguía ahí afuera buscándola.

 _¿Por qué me molesto siquiera?_

Escuchó ramas crujiendo a su alrededor y se puso alerta. Una vez más se lamentó de no traer nada con qué defenderse.

-¿Bellamy? –era la voz de Clarke.

El castaño se dio media vuelta y se encontró con ella, su pálida piel y su cabello rubio iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Sus ojos se veían casi grises y ensombrecidos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Debiste haber vuelto al campamento hace horas.

-No tenía muchas ganas de volver.

-¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir por tu cuenta? ¿Crees que no nos necesitas?

-Relájate, Blake. No pensaba irme sin ustedes. Creo que ya sé qué camino podemos tomar para ir al Monte Weather.

-Lo discutiremos mañana. Ya es tarde, debemos volver al campamento.

Clarke suspiró resignada. Bellamy estaba en modo gruñón-mandón y no era buena idea ponerse a discutir. Caminaron lado al lado de regreso en completo silencio, sólo se oían sus pisadas y algunos grillos entre los árboles. La luna brillaba pálida entre las copas de los árboles.

-¿Viniste a buscarme? –preguntó Clarke rompiendo el hielo.

Bellamy desvió la mirada.

-Eres una tonta, pasear por el bosque de noche podría ser peligroso.

-No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí. Eso sí no me lo creo. Todavía si hubiera sido Wells –Clarke dejó la frase a la mitad, no quería hablar de él.

-Tu amigo Wells ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no estabas.

Eso era mentira, ya que Bellamy no sabía si el hijo del canciller estaba al tanto o no. Lanzó la suposición al aire y Clarke pareció tomarla como válida debido a su descontento por el problema que tuvieron sus padres, del que claramente todos en el Arca estaban enterados, incluido Bellamy.

-Da lo mismo, regresemos a la nave.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Bellamy señalando a su derecha.

Una niebla café amarillenta parecía estar envolviendo todo a su paso, como una capa de humo que dejaba poco a la visibilidad. Se dieron cuenta de que los insectos a su alrededor corrían lejos y se refugiaban en sus hormigueros y agujeros en la tierra. Las hojas de los árboles se estremecían y algunas flores se marchitaban al contacto.

-Sea lo que sea no es bueno. Hay que irnos –exclamó Clarke.

Corrieron en dirección contraria a la niebla, pero al mismo tiempo lejos del campamento. La niebla estaba a unos metros detrás de ellos, si no apresuraban el paso tarde o temprano los alcanzaría.

¿Serían capaces de seguir corriendo hasta que desapareciera? ¿Y cuánto tiempo era eso? Por lo poco que sabían de la tierra no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que era ni de su duración. No podían correr al campamento y no había dónde refugiarse.

El camino parecía eterno, los árboles se desdibujaban a su alrededor conforme ganaban velocidad, pero la niebla seguía tras ellos.

-Tenemos que ocultarnos, no podemos correr para siempre.

Por primera vez Bellamy le dio la razón y estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una solución. Escuchó un sonido metálico y hueco mientras corrían sobre la tierra y se frenó en seco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Bellamy, ¡no te detengas! ¡Hay que huir!

-Espera.

Bellamy se agachó y con las manos quitó las ramas y hojas secas que había bajo sus pies, revelando una compuerta metálica con una pequeña cerradura en medio. Giró la palanca y sonó un clic.

-Es un refugio, ayúdame a abrirla.

-No sabemos lo que es.

-¡Date prisa! –exigió Bellamy.

La niebla estaba a sólo unos metros de ellos. La compuerta cedió y Clarke entró de un salto seguida de Bellamy, que la volvió a cerrar justo cuando la niebla pasaba por encima.

Clarke estaba en el piso jadeando, los últimos segundos su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho debido a la angustia de ser atrapados por la niebla. Todo a su alrededor estaba en penumbra, no podía ver nada. No olía nada y no escuchaba nada.

-¿Bellamy?

-Aquí estoy.

-No te veo.

Bellamy se arrastró por el piso y chocó con una mesita. Se cayeron algunas cosas y logró encontrar algunas varitas fosforescentes que iluminaron su rostro cuando las encendió. Había también una linterna y con ella iluminó el pequeño refugio hasta que encontró él apagador.

Las luces encandilaban un poco, pero era mejor que estar a oscuras. Clarke seguía en el piso y Bellamy le ofreció una mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, me lastimé el pie con la caída pero creo que no es un esguince.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero salir a averiguarlo. Es una suerte que encontráramos este refugio.

-No es sólo un refugio. Es un búnker. Mira esto, aquí hay cuchillos, un mapa, herramientas…

-Es increíble que siga en pie después de tantos años.

-Por eso es un búnker, princesa. Leí que los búnkeres están diseñados para soportar bombas nucleares. Lo que me parece increíble es que esté vacío.

-Aun si soporta bombas nucleares no es posible que alguien sobreviva aquí abajo cien años.

-También hay comida, está intacta –señaló Bellamy abriendo unas cajas que estaban en un rincón.

Clarke se sentó en el sillón y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Estoy cansada, y hambrienta.

-Es una lástima, toda esta comida está vencida –respondió Bellamy volviendo a poner las latas en su lugar.

Se sentó al lado de Clarke y el silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

Era extraño estar sentados lado al lado sin discutir, casi parecían llevarse bien.

Bellamy observó a Clarke por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que era muy hermosa. Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por sus hombros y se enroscaba en las puntas. Su piel cremosa parecía de la consistencia de la porcelana, o el terciopelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus pestañas eran como coronas sobre sus párpados, y el lunar cerca de sus labios era la única marca sobre aquel perfecto rostro.

Bellamy tragó saliva y siguió el recorrido por su cuerpo. Su cuello delgado sin marca alguna salvo algunas perlas de sudor; su clavícula, sus pechos redondos ocultos bajo la blusa gris y su abdomen plano. Sus largas piernas enfundadas en el pantalón de mezclilla, y justo en medio, en su entrepierna…

-¿Bellamy?

El moreno desvío la mirada rápidamente hacia la pared.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté que si creías que ya se había ido la niebla.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Griffin?

Clarke suspiró y se puso de pie para asomarse. La escalerilla estaba justo en medio del cuarto, directo hacia la compuerta. Empezó a escalarla cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su pie derecho.

-No lo hagas, no es seguro. Esperemos unas horas más.

-Bien –replicó la rubia dispuesta a bajar, pero Bellamy estaba justo debajo de ella, con una vista panorámica de su trasero. Clarke se sonrojó al sentirse tan expuesta-. ¿Podrías…? ¿Quieres…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías moverte para que pueda bajar?

Bellamy sonrió al ver que se había puesto roja, se había acercado a ella con ese propósito. Se hizo a un lado pero quedó lo suficientemente cerca para que su muslo rozara su hombro al bajar. Clarke ignoró el contacto y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

-Quién habría imaginado que te sonrojas con cosas simples como esa.

-Eres un pervertido, Blake.

-¿Eso crees?

-Pudiste haberme detenido sin necesidad de acercarte. Pero en cambio te pusiste justo abajo de mí.

-¿Prefieres ser tú la que está abajo? –preguntó Bellamy consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras.

Clarke se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada.

-No digas esas cosas, no es correcto.

-¿No es correcto? ¿Según quién? Sin reglas, ¿recuerdas?

Bellamy estaba de pie justo detrás del sofá, podía tocar sus hombros sólo con estirarse. Percibió el estremecimiento de Clarke y se sentó a su lado, parecía molesta de alguna manera.

-Estoy bromeando, Griffin.

-Siempre estás bromeando. Todo es un juego para ti.

-No te lo tomes personal, princesa. No siento ningún deseo hacia ti.

Pero eso era una gran mentira. En los últimos momentos a su lado se había dado cuenta de que secretamente la deseaba. La veía más como una mujer y menos como la odiosa rubia del Arca. Las cosas en la Tierra eran diferentes, y en la soledad del búnker lo eran aún más. Estaban ellos dos, lado al lado casi rozándose. No eran dos delincuentes del Arca, no eran dos tripulantes de la nave, no eran dos lados opuestos de una misma sociedad; eran dos humanos, hombre y mujer, cuyos deseos primitivos deseaban salir a flote. Pero había tres cosas que se interponían.

Una de ellas era la moral de Clarke; la otra era el orgullo de Bellamy; y la tercera era la maldita ropa que cubría su cuerpo y le impedía observarla como realmente quería.

Puso una mano sobre la de ella y Clarke lo volteó a ver, pero sin retirarla. Bellamy trazaba círculos que iban ascendiendo poco a poco, sobre su antebrazo y hasta llegar a su hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos al tiempo que Bellamy acunaba su rostro con la mano. El contacto era áspero, pero delicado al mismo tiempo, como si temiera que fuera a romperla en cualquier momento.

Bellamy la observó unos segundos más antes de acercarse lentamente, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración pausada. El calor aumentó y ambos se estremecieron cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Fue un beso suave e inexperto por parte de Clarke, pero se intensificó cuando Bellamy tomó las riendas. Sus labios devoraban cada centímetro de los de Clarke y pronto se encontró utilizando su lengua para pedir acceso a su cavidad. Clarke suspiró al sentir la invasión y rápidamente se acopló a sus movimientos.

Sus manos viajaron hacia el cuello de Bellamy y acariciaron su nuca y los mechones de pelo que se enroscaban. Bellamy posó su mano libre en la cintura de Clarke y apretó suavemente.

En un movimiento rápido la levantó y la colocó sobre su regazo, una pierna a cada lado y su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente se dejaron llevar por la sensación placentera que envolvía sus cuerpos.

Clarke percibió la excitación de Bellamy cuando se acercó más a su cuerpo. Su miembro presionaba contra la tela del pantalón. Pensar en él de ese modo la hizo ponerse húmeda. La mano de Bellamy viajó hasta su espalda y la metió debajo de la blusa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel. Sus labios se abalanzaron a su cuello y su lengua trazó su recorrido hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir.

Bellamy se deshizo de su playera y dejó que Clarke acariciara sus músculos a placer. Sus manos cálidas bajaron por su abdomen hasta el borde del pantalón y de un movimiento lo desabotonó y bajó el cierre. Bellamy contuvo la respiración y se estremeció al sentir su mano tan cerca de su hombría. Quería igualar el terreno, así que le quitó la blusa a Clarke y con una mano sobó su pecho izquierdo mientras mordisqueaba el otro por encima de la tela del sostén.

Clarke arqueó la espalda dándole mejor acceso. Llevó sus manos hacia el broche y arrojó la prenda detrás del sillón. Bellamy se tomó unos segundos para contemplarla, no quería que esa imagen se borrara de su mente. Acto seguido tomó un pezón entre sus dedos y apresó el otro suavemente con sus incisivos, Clarke gimió de placer y apretó los muslos inconscientemente.

Bellamy le desabrochó el pantalón y la hizo ponerse de pie para quitárselo. Se deshizo del suyo también y volvió a ponerla sobre sus piernas. El contacto era más íntimo, podía sentir su humedad a través de las braguitas negras. Acarició su entrepierna y el interior de sus muslos. Clarke se estremeció por el contacto y lo besó nuevamente para distraer su mente de ese punto tan sensible. Sentía su dureza contra su entrada y comenzó un vaivén de caderas para frotarse contra él. La sensación lo hizo excitarse aún más. Tomó a Clarke de la cintura y la bajó con fuerza impidiendo que se levantara. Quería estar dentro de ella, lo quería tanto que su miembro empezó a dolerle dentro del bóxer. Clarke gimió contra su boca y arañó su espalda. Podía imaginarse la longitud, el calor y la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Coló una mano dentro del bóxer y lo tomó firmemente para sacarlo. Acarició la punta con su dedo índice y lo recorrió suavemente hasta la base. Su interior ardía con la excitación, lo frotó rítmicamente arriba y abajo, sintiéndolo crecer unos centímetros más.

-Te deseo tanto –susurró Bellamy contra su cuello.

Clarke se puso de pie y se bajó lentamente las bragas, asegurándose que Bellamy tuviera una vista completa de su cuerpo. Lo ayudó a quitarse el bóxer y se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas, pero Bellamy la detuvo y la acostó en el sillón, no creía poder aguantar esa clase de placer, ansiaba estar dentro de ella y embestirla hasta el cansancio. Ya habría oportunidad de probar nuevas cosas en otra ocasión.

Se colocó encima de ella y Clarke le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, acercándolo hasta su entrada.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

La pregunta era más bien retórica. Aun si le decía que no Bellamy no pensaba echarse para atrás, no cuando ya había llegado tan lejos y estaba a segundos de lograr su cometido. Para su sorpresa o su buena suerte, Clarke asintió y se abrazó a su espalda.

Bellamy se deslizó dentro de ella suavemente, sabía que era su primera vez y no quería lastimarla ni causarle alguna incomodidad, aun cuando lo estaba invadiendo un instinto animal que le exigía penetrarla sin piedad y sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Clarke hizo una mueca por la invasión y Bellamy esperó unos segundos antes de moverse. El dolor fue reemplazado por el placer y la humedad le permitió a Bellamy un vaivén más fácil. Salía casi por completo para volver a entrar de golpe, tocando ese punto sensible dentro de Clarke que la hacía gritar de placer.

Su interior se sentía tan bien, sus paredes lo envolvían y se contraían como si no quisieran dejarlo ir, como si fueran a fundirse en un solo ser. Bellamy aceleró el ritmo y gimió su nombre. No "Griffin", ni "princesa"; Clarke.

Se ocupó también de sus pechos que demandaban atención. Los sobó con diligencia sin perder el ritmo. Clarke le jaló el pelo al sentir una nueva ola de placer. Su interior se estremeció y tembló bajo el cuerpo de Bellamy. Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los hermosos orbes de Bellamy que parecían ahondar hasta la raíz de su ser. El castaño se aferró a sus caderas y la embistió dos, tres, diez veces más hasta que el orgasmo la azoró cortándole la respiración. Bellamy liberó su semilla dentro de ella y esperó unos segundos antes de abandonar su interior. Se dejó caer a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Las palabras sobraban, sólo quedaban los sentimientos, los restos de placer y la excitación que iba en descenso.

El sueño los venció demasiado rápido y ellos lo lamentaron, sabiendo que al día siguiente, cuando la niebla ya no los mantuviera cautivos en aquel búnker, seguirían con sus vidas y todo volvería a la normalidad. Tanto la indiferencia al hablarse en público como la rivalidad innata respecto al liderazgo de los 100.

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado TuT**

 **Ya sabemos que posteriormente su relación mejora un poco, pero siempre quise verlos juntos desde el principio. Hasta una próxima ocasión, no olviden dejar su review, ¡saludos!**


End file.
